wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nevora
She is made by Cocoheart, but you can use her without permission. Apearence Her body is just lava rocks put together. There are cracks, and they shed out orange light. Her eyes are in the circles and the her left iris glows a mint greenish colour with an outer ring that's light blue. Her right iris has a steel gray at the top, and a dark purple at the bottom. The middle of it has a smoky dark blue around it. She doesn't have any weapon on her tail, just goes to straight end. She rarely takes off a clock made to make its user apart of the forest(basically, can hardly be seen in the forest). It has greens of every colour on it(or ones that can be seen outside) and a bit of brown. Its also made by Nevora, so it takes the heat. It can make her have weaker burns than normal. Sometimes, her body cackles purple lighting. Personality She's very shy. But underneath the shy dragon who will stare at you, is a dragonet who is still learning life. History A few years before the sue war, a non sue and a mary sue actually liked each other. To have a kid, the sue used her powers. The war was slowly starting, but they still saw each other. the egg hatched a in a month, and she was inside of it. She was raised as a normal sue(I think similar to royalty). She had an okay life, and the war was starting. A few spies saw her dad and mom together, and the sues tried to track down the "traitor". Her dad, the first time she saw him, was in a message that was the last thing she did. She tried to get out, but the tribe saw her and tried to kill her, hoping to get rid of the lower than OP dragon. She ran out of there with the message, and her powers came to her, helping her escape. Her life after didn't go so well. She was alone, with the sues and their allies hunting her, and she was living in the wild of the war. She had one thing helping her-the message. It came everywhere with her-like a Skandian with a powerful weapon(anyone read rangers apprentice?). After just trying not to become insane, she met a spirit. His name was Falling Star, and each of them had become good friends with each other after having no on in a long time. When coming along to outposts and stuff, she avoids them, thinking she is an enemy. She moves around the land, with only temporary bases(caves, trees,beside lakes, clearings etc.), before moving on. Abilities She has little to no fire, and needs it to keep herself alive. Her claws rarely have weak burns. Her body radiates heat (a bit weaker than a sandwing), but when she wears the cloak, she has no heat coming from her. The only marysue powers she can successfully use are shields. Weaknesses Her wings are useless. She is not the best runner or fighter, with no natural weapons that are even remotely useful. And her stupid mary sue powers don't work half the time. Category:Content (Cocoheart) Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters